


Sweet Things

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Halfway through his workout set, there was a knock at Craig’s door.





	Sweet Things

Halfway through his workout set, there was a knock at Craig’s door. He opened it to find a car speeding away and a basket of biscuits decorated with pink icing. Curious, Craig picked it up and carried it inside. Hanging off the handle of the basket was a note written in Jules handwriting.

“Dear Craig,” it read, “happy Valentine’s day, I hope you like the biscuits, I baked them myself! P.S. Don’t worry, they're very healthy!”

Craig smiled, before picking up one of the biscuits and taking a bite. As with all of Jules’ cooking, it tasted absolutely delicious.


End file.
